


It's Over

by skeletxnqueen



Category: Boyfriend to Death, Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), btd - Fandom, btd2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletxnqueen/pseuds/skeletxnqueen
Summary: AU where it was Ren that killed Strade





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SPOILER HEAVY IN A WAY, BUT ALSO NOT
> 
> JUST PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!!!

"O - Oh no..." Ren whispered to himself, his hands trembling. The knife in his hand clattered to the floor, but the sound didn't faze him. His fingers lifted to cover his lips, his breathing shallow and his palms cold and clammy. His heart raced though the adrenaline had otherwise died down. No longer blinded by rage, he realized what it was he had just done.  
  
"I... He..."  
He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to believe it. Ren fell to his knees in front of the limp, lifeless body before him, the look of terror still fresh in those once vibrant golden eyes. He lifted a trembling hand to caress the face that was still warm. Tears welled up in Ren's eyes and he shook his head slowly.  
  
"No, please... come back. I... I didn't mean it..."  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Strade was gone. Having enough of being hurt time and time again by this man he had come to love, who he believed with all his heart loved him just the same, he fought back. In his vengeful frenzy, he left a large gash along Strade's throat. The shock and fear in his eyes as he bled out, unable to scream was what snapped him out of it, leaving him to face the harsh reality that presented itself in front of him. He had taken Strade's life, and damn did he regret it.  
Ren gripped Strade's shoulders, panting hard as he began to shake him violently.  
  
"Get up! Get up, get up!! Strade wake up!!" He screamed, his voice cracking and his lower lip quivering. His words broke off with a whimper no different from that of a dog mourning the absence of his human. Ren's grip on Strade's shoulders weakened, his small hands falling and sliding down to his chest instead. His head fell to rest just under Strade's chin as broken sobs filled the air in the otherwise painfully silent basement. His entire body shook under the force of his mournful cries, his long tail curling around Strade and himself as if to pull him closer.  
  
He sat like that for a few minutes before he finally sat up, lifting one hand to cup Strade's cheek. The other hand remained on his chest, his claws tracing idly up and down the center though not hard enough to leave any marks. A grin spread across his lips. His eyes were red and swollen, tear tracks decorating his cheeks while fresh ones still fell. It took him a moment to realize he was giggling. Before he knew it, low chuckling became an uproar of laughter from deep in his belly.  
  
He had the most splendid idea.  
  
He wasted no time in baring his claws, tearing messily into Strade's chest and forcing his ribs apart almost a little too easily. Stagnant blood spilled from the wound, though it didn't pour out for long. Ren reached his hand into the man's chest, yanking out the still, but warm muscle. He turned it in his hand, eyeing it almost in awe. Strade's heart. Yes, this is what he wanted. What he needed. Dead or alive, he would at least still have this.

He _earned_ this.  
  
He'll have it with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this <3 I hope you enjoyed
> 
> well
> 
> as much as you can with something this dark um
> 
> yeah c':


End file.
